The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Terbertola`. `Terbertola` was originated from a hybridisation program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1984. The female parent was `Terracorso` -79.78- (registration number 6509 06/09-1984) and was available outside Terra Nigra; and the male parent was unnamed seedling 81.222 which was not available to others outside the company. Both parents had not been registered in the U.S.A. Female parent `Terracorso`has a pink color, no black center, a smaller center, longer stems, and a higher production than `Terbertola`. The male parent 81.222 has a purple color, black center, and a lower production than `Terbertola`. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1984. The first asexual reproduction of `Terbertola` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on May 1985 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1986 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terbetola` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terbertola`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Single. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Distinctive red. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Red-purple. PA0 4. Color of perianthy lobe: Red. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: Medium 100 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Terbertola`.